Represión
by flordezereso
Summary: Neji quiere algo con desesperacion. Está harto, frustado y deseoso de tenerlo; y usará cualquier medio para conseguirlo, aunque para ello tenga que tomarlo por la fuerza". NejiHina


**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son mios, son de Kishimoto Masashi; nada es mío

* * *

**Represión

* * *

**

En esta larga noche llego a la conclusión de que aún sigo pensando en ella: en como la vi por primera vez y lo que me hizo sentir, algo que ninguna mujer había provocado en mí. No sé… tal vez la edad, la relación o quizás el parentesco. Lo único que sé es que desde que la comencé a ver con esos ojos, la lujuria es lo único que existe en mi vida, y las fantasías están ahí, esperando encontrar el detonante para que la bomba explote.

Y ahora heme aquí en mi cuarto, desnudo, bañado en sudor y con una mano en mi miembro erecto. Imaginándola desnuda sobre mí, moviéndose como una loca mientras le golpeo el trasero para que aumente la velocidad. Quiero introducirlo más en ella hasta que ya no pueda con él, que esté a punto de llegar al orgasmo y me pida que lo saque de su interior, deseando beber cada gota de mi semen.

Cuándo al fin termino con mis imaginaciones, el sentimiento de vacío no sólo está en mi cama, sino también en mi alma.

**&**

Ya es de día. Otra maldita jornada sin ella, con unas ganas de cogerla que ya no aguanto. Regularmente tengo un temple serio y calculador, sé que no soy cualquier shinobi, pero cuando se trata de ella me vuelvo un estúpido que sólo piensa en las formas más complacientes de hacerla gemir y gritar mi nombre. Carajo, ya he intentado quitarme la ganas con otras -desde las que siempre veo, hasta las que nunca reaparecerán en mi vida-, pero con ninguna se me han quitado.

No sé que hacer, para mi desgracia tengo que soportar su ausencia por una maldita misión que la ebria de la hokage le ha asignado a ella y a su grupo de tontos. No sé cómo hacer para poder tenerla… Sólo sería una noche, sólo una; eso es lo que le pido a Kami-sama: que me regale una noche a su lado, sudando con ella, ver cómo se monta en mí, cómo la hago gemir, cómo me ruega por más… Pero no sé cómo hacer que ella esté dispuesta. Debo de pensar en qué hacer.

**&**

Llevo tres semanas sin verla. Aún no regresa de su maldita misión, ¡estoy desesperado! Las masturbaciones ya no me funcionan, y el sexo ocasional es una perdida de tiempo y energía, sobre todo después, cuando me dicen que quieren salir, o cuando me topo con alguna de mis conocidas, que por supuesto se encargan de hacerme notar su mal humor por mi rechazo por no empezar con ellas una relación formal. ¡Tontas, no saben quién es la mujer por la que caigo tan bajo! Sé que ella estará aquí en un día más, pero no me aguanto las ganas de verla, -por lo menos no hasta saber que está bien-. Ya deseo que sea mañana.

**&**

Es de mañana. Ayer fue un día agotador: entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Eso es lo que hago cuando ella no está, pero hoy es el día. Hoy vuelve y la voy a hacer mía aunque me cueste la vida en el intento. Ya tengo un plan, sólo falta que ella llegue y todo empezará.

Estamos cenado todos, los nueve novatos: el equipo de Gai-sensei, los hermanos Sabaku no, y algunos más; y entre ellos se encuentra ella. Es raro, pero es bueno saber que aún -después de cosas no sólo del pasado, sino también de ahora-, sigamos tan o más unidos que antes. La veo a ella tan sonriente como siempre, tan fresca y hermosa. ¿Cómo hace para verse tan radiante y perfecta después de una misión? Carajo, mi amigo está despertando con sólo verla, y ahora esa niña me dedica una sonrisa como únicamente ella sabe hacer. Yo me limito a corresponder el gesto, y le pregunto si quiere algo de té después de la cena; ella asiente, y dice que le caería muy bien, que la relajaría.

Cuando todos se van y nos dejan solos, ella me dice que desea platicar conmigo de asuntos de la misión y pues, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Le digo que se ponga cómoda, mientras yo preparo el té. Cuando estoy en la cocina me dedico a llevar a cabo la última parte de mi plan. Pongo el mayor cuidado en este trabajo, y cuando ya está todo listo saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón una botellita de color lila, pongo casi todo el contenido en su taza, y cuando se la llevo, ella sorbe el líquido cuidadosamente hasta no dejar nada ni huella de el.

Después de una platica amena ella empieza a sofocarse, dice que tiene calor y se quita la chamarra. Se está sonrojando, y poco a poco comienza a despojarse de la ropa que está sobre su delicado cuerpo. Aunque renuente, se me acerca, y dice que no sabe qué es lo que le pasa. Me empieza a seducir... ¡por Kami, que bella es cuando no lleva ropa! Está muy excitada, lo veo en sus ojos y veo como se va subiendo en mi. La tomo de las nalgas y la presiono contra mi pene erecto, aún con el pantalón puesto. Me dice que es estorboso hacerme gozar con ropa, así que con una agilidad propia de ella, me quita le camisa para ir bajando por mi abdomen con sus finos labios, besando todo lo que esta a su alcance.

Llega a mi pantalón e introduce una mano en este, tocando mi miembro duro y grande. Ella suelta una risita cuando ve que me estremezco por el contacto de sus dedos alrededor de mi hombría. Me deshago del pantalón y ella se pone en cuatro en frente de mi, lamiendo mi pene y jugando con su lengua, metiéndolo en su boca por completo hasta que no aguanto tanto placer y me vengo en su cara. Ella sólo se ríe a carcajadas por mi falta de aguante, y yo estoy herido en el ego, así que ahora sabrá lo que es estar en esa oposición. La tiro de espaldas al suelo y me coloco entre sus piernas; mi cara está frente a su hermosa y jugosa vagina. Empiezo a rozar ligeramente su clítoris con mi dedo, después lo introduzco despacio. Ella está húmeda, apretada, y con un quejido dice que le molesta. Entonces, ¿qué pasara cuando este mi pene ahí adentro?

Me dice que es virgen, y eso sólo aumenta mis ganas de tomarla, pero seré un caballero y haré que me la punta de mi lengua rozo suavemente la entrada que pronto disfrutaré, introduzco mi lengua dentro y ella suelta un gemido desenfrenado que estaba tratando de suprimir. La muevo de un lado a otro con un ritmo que se que la enloquece y que hace que se humedezca aún más. Le meto un dedo y ella arquea la espalda, la miró a los ojos y veo como suda frío de tanto placer. La tomo de las nalgas y la pongo de nuevo en cuatro; me mira intrigada e introduzco un dedo en su cavidad, viendo como se retuerce.

Entonces bajo mi cabeza para estar a su alcance, y meto mi lengua haciendo que me pida más. Me dice que ya no puede aguantar, viniéndose en mi boca. La pruebo: sabe delicioso y le meto un dedo en la boca para que ella vea lo rico que es. Lo chupa. Todo mi dedo está en su boca y ella parece encantada, así que me pide de una manera que jamás creí que fuera cierta, que la tome, que es mía y que quiere que sea el primero. Yo sólo me dedico a hacerle caso: la volteo y me coloco en medio de sus piernas, las flexiono y le empiezo a lamer para que esté lo más húmeda que se pueda. Cuando veo que está más que dispuesta y me suplica que lo haga ya, la tomo de la cintura y coloco la punta de mi pene en su entrada. Rozo con él los labios de su virginal entrada y de un suave movimiento la penetro, haciendo que ella suelte una lagrimas y grite de dolor. Siento como se rompe por dentro y siento la humedad de su sangre. Todo esto hace que me sienta aún más pleno.

Espero que se calme, y cuando la veo repuesta empiezo a moverme lentamente. Ella aún esta dolorida, su cara lo dice todo, pero aún así yo continuo. Le acaricio la cara y le digo que todo pasará pronto. Ella me dice que está bien, así que sigo lento hasta que ella me pide más y yo le hago caso: la envisto de la forma más bestial. Como no si llevo años deseándola, viéndola, imaginándola desnuda como ahora está, debajo de mi cuerpo, acogiéndola a mi antojo y viendo su rostro lleno de deseo y que me pida más.

Es el cielo.

La sigo penetrando y ella me dice que ya no puede más; la levanto y la pondo sobre mi y ahora es ella la que se mueve, está como loca y yo le doy nalgadas para que lo haga con más fuerza y rapidez. Veo que esta a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero se lo impido: cambio de posición y hago que se acueste bocabajo. Me pongo detrás de ella y le abro lo más que puedo las nalgas. Le susurro que abra las piernas, y cuando lo hace la empiezo a penetrar por detrás.

Carajo, entre más se lo meto, más estrecha la siento, y veo como no deja de sangrar -o será lo mojada que esta-. Ya no puedo aguantar y ella parece que tampoco. Estamos a punto de llegar, pero antes de nada la cargo, aguantando las ganas de seguir metiéndoselo. La llevo a la habitación, tiro las colchas como puedo y la tumbo en la cama, colocándola como un perrito.

Ella está tan caliente... puedo sentir su calor, me quema su estrechez; es insoportable.

Me termino viniendo en su interior y acabo las últimas estocadas para que ella pueda hacer lo mismo. La siento más mojada, eso me dice que ya ha terminado; las contracciones contra mi pene son otra clara señal. Salgo de ella y cae rendida en la cama, se voltea y me dice que me recueste con ella. Lo hago; es tan bella. Aún después de tan larga sesión y toda sudada se ve mas hermosa, me sonríe y se apoya en mi pecho, pidiéndome que la abrace. Tomo la sábana y cubro nuestros cuerpos sudorosos. Ella aún tiene esa sonrisa en lo labios.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? -Pregunto.

-Pues... ¿cómo es que hiciste todo eso para que pasara esto? -Ella sonrió infantilmente.

-¿Y qué se supone que hice?

-Para empezar: que fueras con un tonto que dice que hace pociones efectivas y que creyeras en sus palabras; pero sobretodo que intentaras drogarme con ella -Empieza.

-¿Por qué lo sabes y por qué no me detuviste? -Mis ojos se abren de par en par, ¿acaso ella...?

-¿Por qué lo sé? Pues porque hace tiempo intenté algo similar, y el tipo que te dio la poción me lo confesó todo.

-¿Y por qué no me detuviese? -Le digo, cada vez más perplejo.

-Porque era lo que mas quería que me pasara; te deseaba tanto… -Confiesa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Temía una negativa de tu parte, así que preferí callar -Responde-. Y ahora dime: ¿por que tú no me dijiste?

-Creo que... también me dio miedo que me dijeras que no.

-Así que somos unos cobardes; lindos ninjas ha dado Konoha.

-Y una cosa más... -Sonrío levemente.

-Dime, pero después dormimos, que al rato quiero más de esta bienvenida.

-¿Dijiste que habías hecho al similar para quien? -Pregunto.

-Fue para tí -Responde, sin dudar-. Pero entonces que me di cuenta que era un charlatán.

-Ya veo. Me encanto que te lo dijera, y más que pasara esto.

-A mi también. Espero que haya más de estas noches.

-Las habrá. Muchas más, cariño; muchas más.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Este fic esta dedicado a una hermosa y bella mujer española a la cual prometi que si terminaba su fic le haria este regalo (isthar) con un gran talento, que fue mi beta y a la cual quiero mucho.**

**Espero que les hayas gustado si hay comentarios quiza escriba mas :p **


End file.
